


Kinktober 2017

by cheesepotations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Branding, Bukkake, Collars, Come Swallowing, Corsetry, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gags, Group Sex, Happy Sex, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Role Reversal, Size Difference, Spanking, Stockings, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Titfucking, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, i just added all the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesepotations/pseuds/cheesepotations
Summary: Hey, it's me again, amateur porn writer. i'm doing kinktober!! wooo!!!!! it's mainly gonna be hanzo/someone or dva/someone but there will be other pairings.tags will be added as the chapters go along but i tagged the pairings i think i'll do.every chapter is a loving and consensual situation where both parties are enjoying themselves i don't want it to seem like a dubcon/noncon story even tho i'm not gonna write out the consent thing for each chapter but it's important!!!!!!!!!:PList of pairings:Akande/Hanzo - 1, 6, 17, 19, 24, 27Hana/Sombra - 2, 9, 15, 16, 22, 25, 26, 30Jesse/Hanzo - 3, 7, 8, 11, 13, 18, 23, 28, 29Hana/Symmetra - 10, 14, 21Hanzo/a lot of overwatch guys - 4, 20Hanzo/Jesse/Roadhog - 5Hanzo/Reaper - 12





	1. Day 1. Spanking - Hanzo/Doomfist

“Discipline, my dragon,”

_Smack!_

“Is something I thought you understood.”

_Smack!_

Hanzo dug his fingers into Akande’s thigh, nails almost ripping the fabric of his suit. The whole outfit was probably worth more than people make in a year and it was already stained with Hanzo’s come.

_Smack!_

“Are you paying attention? I haven’t heard you count in a while.”

Akande ran his hand over the burning flesh of Hanzo’s cheeks soothingly, but running his nails ever so slightly along the skin in a silent threat.

“S-Seven.”

“That’s good. How many more?”

Hanzo bit his lip. “Eight,” He whined. He wasn’t even halfway done and he was already this worked up.

Akande had been skeptical when Hanzo brought up the idea of being ‘disciplined’ by him. He knew Hanzo had a bit of a kink when it came to authority, but he never thought it would be like this.

Hanzo had been getting impatient while Akande was on a business call, kneeling under his desk and palming his cock through his suit. He had gotten home the night before, so tired out from work that he refused Hanzo’s offer of sex, but promised they would the next day. It was four in the afternoon and Hanzo was getting impatient. Akande thought that Hanzo needed to be taught the lesson that sometimes business came before pleasure.

And so now Hanzo found himself lying across Akande’s lap, bare naked while Akande was still in his suit, waiting to finish his fifteen spanks before hopefully getting his brains fucked out.

_Smack!_

“E-Eight.”

“There we go, halfway. You’re doing so well, my love.”

Hanzo groaned, grinding his erection into Akande’s thigh. He almost came only three spanks in. Akande’s suit was already stained with an embarrassing amount of precome. He couldn’t really deny how much he loved this.

_Smack!_

“Nine…”

_Smack!_

“Te-”

_Smack!_

_“E-Eleven!”_

After the rapid two, Akande rested his palm on Hanzo’s ass, the cool skin soothing his burning flesh. He ran his finger along his crack, dipping between his cheeks as Hanzo whined.

“So close, my dragon, so close.”

Hanzo braced himself for the next hit on his cheeks but nearly choked on his moan when Akande spanked his hole.

The second hit to his hole had Hanzo shaking with pleasure on the verge of coming. He could practically _feel_ Akande’s smug grin above him.

“Don’t forget to count.”

Hanzo wanted to glare up at Akande but one more spank at his hole had him pressing his forehead against Akande’s thigh.

“F-Fourteen…”

Wanting to tease Hanzo a little longer, Akande chose to dip the pad of his finger into Hanzo just to watch him squirm. One more and Hanzo could move and they could bring their fun to the bedroom, but for now, he had Hanzo over his knee and he wanted to enjoy that a little bit longer.

Hanzo groaned, opting to bite at Akande’s suit rather than say anything. One more. _One more_ and Hanzo would be done and he wouldn’t have to be embarrassingly hard across his boyfriend’s lap, absolutely humiliated and loving it.

Akande pushed his finger in all the way, ever so slowly, as Hanzo trembled on his lap.

He teased Hanzo’s hole with another finger, using his other hand to run his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. He pulled his finger out, curling it slightly just to hear Hanzo whine. He teased his rim just a little bit more before grabbing a handful of Hanzo’s hair and yanking while bringing his hand down one final time on Hanzo’s ass.

_Smack!_

And Hanzo came.


	2. Day 2. Human Furniture - D.Va/Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't that kinky but I thought it was lol.

“Hey guys! It’s D.Va! Winky face~!” 

Hana cheerily greeted her fans. Over 11 thousand people were watching her stream. It was a small audience for the great Hana Song herself, but it was a short stream. She was only playing for an hour, anyways. Being a part of Overwatch demanded more time than she expected, so she only had time for shorter streams.

That and other reasons.

“Alright, we’re playing a different game than usual. A fan sent me in a cute little fan game they made and I’m so excited to play it!”

A soft groan was heard in the background. Hana hoped no one heard it, but glancing at the chat, she noticed a few people asking what it was.

“Sorry about any background noise, working on an Overwatch base means people train all the time.” 

She stuck out her tongue in a playful manner, hoping her fans were satisfied.

“Alright, let’s get started!”

She started up the game, waiting the few seconds for the title screen to load. She reached down, running her fingers through soft, purple locks. 

“Hold on a sec guys, I gotta grab some Dew! Lol, I’m just getting water.” She chuckled at her little in-joke.

Bending down below the desk she sat at, she grabbed a water bottle. 

“Hey babe, you’re gonna have to be a bit more quiet otherwise people will know…” Hana smirked.

Below her Sombra was probably rolling her eyes. 

On all fours, Hana’s girlfriend was below her, supporting Hana’s weight on her back. A combination of a bet and a kink of both of them, Sombra had to support Hana for one hour. 

During a stream.

“You’re heavy.” Sombra complained. 

“It’s just one hour, Som. It’s exercise.” She tangled her fingers on Sombra’s hair, tugging slightly. “Chairs aren’t supposed to talk. Do I have to gag you?”

Sombra let out a soft moan at that. God that would be nice. 

“Shhhh…”

Hana straightened herself out, pulling out a water bottle from below the desk.

“Sorry! The bottle was a little hard to find, whoops! Alright, back to the game! Awww, look at my cute avatar, she even has bunny ears! J61103, if you’re watching this, Thank you~”

Sombra, against her better judgement, quickly slapped Hana’s thigh. “Next time, you’re gonna have to sit through a three hour stream with a vibrator. I swear on my life.”

Hana glared down at her. “Sorry guys, there’s some technical difficulties. My chair might be broken. I might have to straighten it out when the stream’s over.” She smirked. 

Sombra groaned.


	3. Day 3. Biting - McHanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what you expect. don't do completely unexpected things in bed without consent but this is porn we're hear for unrealistic expectations.

Months into their relationship, Jesse had figured out a lot of things about Hanzo. The man was hard to read at first, but over time, he got easier and easier.

Hanzo loved his tea and was extremely elitist about any other tea.

Hanzo was shockingly good at video games, having to keep up with his brother at the arcade.

Hanzo was absolutely shit at cooking.

Hanzo liked it rough.

He especially liked the bruises rough sex gave him.

The one advantage of Hanzo’s off-the-shoulder-half-shirt was that any mark on the right side was completely hidden. Hanzo loved that. 

“Fuck, Jesse, just like that.” Hanzo moaned, scratching dark red lines down Jesse’s back.

Jesse groaned, shifting his grip on Hanzo’s hips so he could pound into Hanzo the way he wanted. He was rewarded with a loud moan and a few more scratches.

“Jesse, mark me. Bite me.” Hanzo keened, grabbing Jesse’s hair and pulling him to eye level.

With far too much enthusiasm, Jesse bit hard onto Hanzo’s right shoulder, breaking the skin. Hanzo shuddered as he liked up any droplets of blood that were let out. 

The legs around his waist tightened and Hanzo growled into his ear, “More.”

Jesse was more than happy to oblige his sweetheart. 

One more bite a few inches from the last one had Hanzo wailing against his neck. Jesse moved to the left a little, grazing his teeth along the delicate expanse of Hanzo’s throat. He was scared for a second that he went a little too far but Hanzo was almost screaming his name, pulling at his hair to bring him closer.

Jesse quickly brought his hands up to Hanzo’s waist, dragging Hanzo up into his lap, sitting up. He thrust up into Hanzo hard, lifting him up with his hips just enough to grab a nipple in his mouth, sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh.

Hanzo groaned, pulling Jesse’s hair and rolling his hips with Jesse’s thrusts. 

Then Jesse had the best idea of his life. 

He waited until Hanzo was about to come. His voice began to waver and his grip began to tighten. He thrust up as Hanzo ground down. But he quickly switched his position, shifting Hanzo’s body so he could reach his left side before biting hard onto Hanzo’s left nipple.

The sight before him was beautiful. Hanzo on his lap, trembling with his orgasm, bite marks littering his right shoulder, and twin teeth marks on both nipples.

Hanzo would probably kill him when he saw but for now, it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's late! D:


	4. Day 4. Bukkake + Begging - Hanzo/Guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> young hanzo and some guards.

Hanzo would always get a little frisky with the guards in the compound. Not that they weren’t enthusiastic about fucking the perfect heir, but they might have their dicks cut off by Sojiro if he found out.

But he never did.

Hanzo would let them into his room late at night and let them have their way with him.

He was currently lying on his bed, one guard between his legs, balls deep in his ass, and two more at his head, teasing him with who’s cock he was allowed to suck.

“Please…” Hanzo mewled, raising his voice high like he knew they loved.

“Which one do you want, Young Master? You have to choose.” One guard said, smirking. The two at Hanzo’s head were having a great time rubbing their cocks against Hanzo’s cheek but pulling away before he could get his mouth on them.

“I-I want… ahhh!” The guard currently ramming into Hanzo decided that now was the best time for a change in his angle, striking Hanzo’s prostate dead on, effectively cutting off anyway Hanzo wanted to say.

“You want what? Come on, you have to say.” Said the other guard, rubbing the head of his cock dangerously close to the edge of Hanzo’s open mouth, but moving it as Hanzo rolled over to lick it. The first guard dragged his cock along Hanzo’s face while it was turned away from him, his heavy balls almost hitting Hanzo’s jaw. 

They weren’t even waiting for Hanzo’s answer. Both of them were perfectly happy teasing Hanzo and watching him squirm for their cocks. The little slut.

The third guard finally slowed down his thrusts from driving into Hanzo to slow but deep thrusts, just barely missing his prostate and driving Hanzo wild.

“P-Please, I want….” Hanzo groaned, whining as the first guard pulled his cock back one more time. “Y-You, in my mouth, please.” 

Hanzo looked up at the first guard, his eyes pleading his desire for cock. 

The second guard pouted, pressing the head of his cock against Hanzo’s cheek, spreading precome along his royal cheekbones. “What about me, Young Master?”

Hanzo rolled over, his eyes glassy with need. “Yes, y-you too...”

“Both? What an eager slut.” the third guard groaned, thrusting in as deep as he could go before coming, letting his come fill Hanzo’s ass. He pulled out slowly, enjoying the sight of it slowly leaking out of the Young Master. 

“Open wide” chucked the first guard.

The Young Master looked calmer than any of the guards had ever seen him as he opened his mouth, letting the guards paint his face white with their come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to do this on time!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Day 5. Humiliation + Cuckholding - Jesse + Hanzo/Roadhog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> humiliation/cuckholding
> 
> sorry it's late

“Is your dick the size of a finger?” Mako chuckled, but it came out of his mask as a deep grunt.

 

Jesse felt his cheeks heat up in shame. He wasn’t small by no means, but compared to the sheer girth of Mako was a little intimidating.

 

It didn’t help that Hanzo was in heaven.

 

Jesse and Mako were facing each other, with Hanzo in between them, bouncing on Mako’s cock. At first, Hanzo was facing away from Jesse and he got a great view of that massive cock disappearing into Hanzo’s hole. Mako had already come once, but gripped the base of Hanzo’s cock to keep him unsatisfied. Jesse got to watch as Mako teased Hanzo with only two fingers, although they were massive fingers, not letting him come.

 

After that, Hanzo was turned around to face Jesse, letting him get deep dicked by Mako. 

 

Jesse was a little jealous that Mako got to spread Hanzo’s cheeks and watch the come be forced out of his wrecked hole, but the view of Hanzo’s face was worth it.

 

His mouth was open, drool dripping down into his beard and down his neck. Tears were in the corners of his eyes, a few having fallen. Jesse got to wipe them away, kissing Hanzo. 

 

“Look at him, Jesse.” Mako reached around Hanzo, lifting his face from where is was lowered to muffle any sound he made. He dipped a finger into Hanzo’s mouth, Hanzo eagerly sucking the digit. “Has he ever looked this way with you?”

 

Jesse’s mind was screaming at him to defend himself, to say that Hanzo always was on cloud nine when they fucked, but his dick stood at attention, eager to hear how small it was, how uselessly it attempted to pleasure Hanzo.

 

“ _ Look at him _ , Jesse.” Mako ordered. 

 

Jesse raised his head to look at Hanzo. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open around Mako’s finger, no longer sucking but moaning and almost screaming his pleasure at Mako’s deep thrusts inside of him. 

  
Jesse’s dick only grew harder.   



	6. Day 6. Size Difference - Hanzo/Doomfist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> size difference
> 
> sorry it's late D:
> 
> and short
> 
> :P

Akande groaned, staring up at Hanzo on his lap. His legs had to spread so far to fit around Akande’s waist. His thighs were dwarfed by Akande’s, and his ankles looked like the delicate porcelain limbs of a doll. Hanzo wasn’t a small man, but compared to Akande he was.

 

Hanzo leaned forward, resting his hands on Akande’s chest, gripping the flesh as an anchor to roll his hips harder, let Akande go deeper.

 

Akande reached up, covering Hanzo’s hands with his. Hanzo’s hands were average size, rough with calluses from years of training with swords and bows, but Akande’s hands could cover them completely, not an inch of Hanzo’s pale skin against Akande’s dark flesh.

 

It was a bit of a power trip, having Hanzo on top of him, bossing him around, telling him how to position him, how to thrust, where to touch. Akande could easily overpower him, grabbing him by the hips and shoving him down on the bed and have his way with him. He knows that Hanzo would love it, and he’d tell him to stop if he didn’t, but it was even better like this.

 

“Faster” Hanzo barked. Akande complied, thrusting up hard into Hanzo. He threw his head back, groaning, before chuckling. “You’re so good to me, tonight. Turned on by being dominated by a man so much smaller than yourself?”

 

Akande smiled back at him, his eyes twinkling. “Oh, how could you know? Am I that obvious?”

 

“Not obvious enough. I guess I’m not doing my job.” Hanzo smirked, grinding his hips down as Akande thrust up. 

 

Akande groaned, digging his fingers into Hanzo’s thighs. “God, if you do that again I’ll come.”

 

“I guess I’m doing it again then.”


	7. Day 7. Creampie - Hanzo/Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> creampie
> 
> not really but sorta

“I told you not to come in me, Jesse. I  _ told _ you.” 

 

“Aw, sweetheart, I’m sorry. Lemme make it up to you.” 

 

Jesse leaned down to kiss Hanzo, but a foot against his shoulder pushed him back.

 

“We have a mission in an hour, and I’m a mess.” Hanzo glared at him. 

 

Jesse began to feel like he actually made a mistake now. Was Hanzo actually mad at him? Hanzo said he liked it when he came inside him, sometimes even if he wasn’t expecting it. They had done this  _ during _ a mission and Hanzo seemed okay with it. 

 

“What’s wrong, sweetpea?”

 

“Come here.” Hanzo moved his foot off Jesse’s shoulder to hook behind his neck and pull him closer.

 

“Yes?” Jesse leaned down, resting just above Hanzo. “What is it?”

 

“ _ Do it again _ .”

 

Jesse was taken aback. “B-But you said…”

 

“I know.” A smile began to creep onto Hanzo’s face. “I’m a  _ mess _ , I know. I told you not to come in me, and I’m going to punish you for it.”

 

Jesse’s dick twitched at the idea, trying to come back to life.

 

“But not now.  _ Now _ I want it again. There’s no going back now, why not ruin it further?”

  
Jesse grinned. “Good idea, darlin’”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the last three were late! i'm trying to catch up so i'll post 8+9 tomorrow


	8. Day 8. Deep-Throating - Hanzo/Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are so short! sorry! D:

“ _ Dear Jesus, Mother Mary and Joseph, Holy Mother of Fuck, Hanzo _ , oh my God…”

 

Jesse reached down to thread his fingers into Hanzo’s hair, but his wrist was caught by him.

 

“Touch me and I’ll stop, Jesse. Let me do my work.”

 

Jesse groaned. Hanzo started to let Jesse’s cock slip back into his mouth up to the head before stopping.

 

“Baby, wha-”

 

Hanzo pulled back just enough to kiss the tip of Jesse’s cock and Jesse groaned. 

 

“Stop teasing me, sugar.”

 

Hanzo chuckled, “Alright, as you wish.”

 

Hanzo paused before leaning down, taking the entirety of Jesse’s cock into his mouth.

 

Jesse nearly choked on his own spit, “ _ Fucking Hell, Jesus Christ… _ ”

 

Hanzo pulled back enough to laugh “Quiet, Jesse, people can hear you…” he said before immediately taking Jesse back into his throat.


	9. Day 9. Lingerie - Hana/Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, short but actually on time! i'm trying to prewrite some of these so i don't fall behind so much

“Are you done yet?” Hana whined, making the cute pouty face that she knew would kill Sombra.

 

“Calm down,  _ Cariña _ , I’m almost done.” Sombra said, not turning around to look at Hana.

 

Hana pouted, leaning against the wall in what she hoped was a sexy position. She bent one leg to show off the side of her thigh, highlighting the garter belt and stockings she was wearing. She squared her shoulders, leaning on one against the wall and puffing out her chest to showcase the black lace bra.

 

“Sombra, please,  _ I’m lonely _ .” She whined, hoping it sounded cute and innocent and not filled with the desire for her girlfriend at the moment.

 

“Play with Jake while I’m gone.” Much to Hana’s chagrin, Sombra  _ still _ didn’t turn around.   
  


It wasn’t the first time Sombra had denied Hana sex, offering that she plays with the dildo they bought as a joke, but was surprisingly effective. 

 

Stepping softly, Hana walking over to Sombra, leaning over the back of her chair so that her head was resting on top of Sombra’s.

 

“Hey, let me do my work,  _ I’m almost done _ .” Sombra was getting more and more annoyed by the second, and Hana knew it. She  _ loved _ it.

 

Hana straightened herself out, standing at her full height so that her chest was now level with Sombra’s head. She leaned forward a tiny bit, letting the lace of the bra gently brush against the back of Sombra’s head.

 

All sounds of clicking and typing stopped. The desktop she was working at had an old fashioned monitor so Sombra could see her reflection. Hana was playing a dirty game.

 

Sombra could see Hana’s smirk in the reflection on the computer screen. However, she could also see how the black bra cupped Hana nicely, giving her cleavage a nice boost.

 

“ _ Dios Mio _ , Hana, I fucking hate you.”

 

Sombra abruptly stood up, shoving the chair aside to face Hana. The rolling chair crashing into the opposite wall the same time Sombra shoved Hana against wall.


	10. Day 10. Fucking Machine - Hana/Symmetra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOOM i did it on time

“I-I’m  _ sorry _ , slow down!” Hana mewled, digging her fingernails into the hard surface of the machine below her. It vibrated mercilessly, fucking into her as it had been for ages.

 

“Patience. You can be very impatient sometimes and it needs to stop.” Satya spun around in her chair to face Hana.

 

Hana’s mouth was open, drool collecting at the corner of her mouth. Tears were dried against her cheeks from earlier, Hana begging Satya for mercy in the way she knew Satya liked to hear.

 

“But, please, I-I nee-”

 

“ _ No _ .” 

 

Hana shuddered at the authority that laced the word. Having Satya put her foot down and  _ punish her _ felt almost as good as the machine beneath her, and ever more overwhelming.

 

Satya stood up, walking over to Hana. She gently cupped Hana’s cheek. Hana immediately nuzzled into the contact, pressing kisses to Satya’s fingers. Satya’s other hand came up, tucking a strand of Hana’s stray hair behind her ear, wiping the sweat that had gathered on her forehead away with her thumb.

  
“Soon, my love.” Satya leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on Hana’s forehead. “Just a few more minutes…”   



	11. Day 11. Gags - Jesse/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it got a little angsty.

Every time Hanzo and Jesse fell into bed, Jesse would always shower Hanzo with praise. He would tell him how amazing he was, how pretty he looked bouncing in his bock, how sweet the moans he made were. Every time Hanzo would deny him, tell him to shut up, or anything else. 

Now Hanzo couldn’t do that.

All he could do was bounce on Jesse’s lap, riding him hard, shouting into the fabric between his teeth.

“Hanzo, baby, look at you.” Jesse groaned, gripping Hanzo’s hips to slow his pace to a soft but deep thrust. “You look so perfect.”

Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away Jesse. Anything to get away from his words. It filled his heart with joy whenever Jesse spoke and he honestly loved the praise, but a dark part of him would whisper in his ear you don’t deserve this.

“You did so well today, took out that sniper before he got to Pharah.” Stop it. “You saved her.” Lies. “God, I love you so much.” You don’t deserve that.

Jesse sat up, running his hands up Hanzo’s sides to rest on his shoulders and angle him towards himself. “Listen to me.” He used one hand to turn Hanzo’s face to him. “Stop denying yourself. I love you.”

Until the day he died, Hanzo would deny that he started crying in the middle of sex because Jesse said he loved him.


	12. Day 12. Tentacles - Reaper/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly, this was really fun to write.

“God, fuck, yes…” Hanzo groaned.

The first tentacle in his ass curled, widening itself inside of Hanzo. He moaned loud this time, but another tentacle wound its way around his throat and into his mouth, effectively silencing him.

“Shhh, don’t talk.” Reaper’s voice almost sounded distant to Hanzo, despite the fact that he was only a few feet away, shrouded in mist and the center of every tentacle currently caressing Hanzo. 

A second tentacle worked its way past Hanzo’s rim, sliding around its partner inside of him. Hanzo mewled around the tentacle in his mouth, drool dripping down into his beard. The tentacle wrapped around his cock squeezed slightly and he jerked forward, trying to thrust into the tight channel it made.

The tentacles holding him up only tightened their grip, keeping him still. One tentacle was wrapped around both his wrists, keeping his hands bound above his head. The main tentacle was around his abdomen, holding him steady and occasionally brushing his nipples, but only for a second. A few were around his legs, keeping them spread wide for Reaper’s viewing pleasure.

Hanzo was a complete mess, and Reaper loved to watch. He had a hand around his cock, stroking slowly at the same pace at the tentacles were fucking into Hanzo. It was more fun when he was actually inside Hanzo himself, but watching Hanzo writhe among his tentacles, loving every second of it, was a close second.

Reaper ran his fingers over his cock the way Hanzo would, brushing his thumb over the head and gathering a few drops of precum. Hanzo would bring his thumb up to his mouth and lick it clean in front of Reaper, sometimes moaning just to tease him. The tentacles in Hanzo’s mouth pulled out enough for him to breath properly, running the end of it over his lips just the way Reaper would if there were any drops of cum on him after he came down his throat. 

He squeezed his cock one more time, making the tentacle around Hanzo’s cock mimick him. He watched Hanzo’s eyes slip shut and groan. His mouth moved to say something but the tentacle around his neck shoved inside him mouth once again.

Right before Reaper came, he tightened the grip around Hanzo’s neck, effectively cutting off any air. Hanzo’s eyes widened as he looked at Reaper, but the mask covered any emotion he may have been feeling. The tentacles in his ass, having gone ignored for far too long, thrust in hard right as Hanzo couldn’t breath. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes from the pleasure of it all, and the two came.


	13. Day 13. Titjob - Jesse/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of course it had to be Hanzo

Hanzo running around with only half a shirt on was very distracting, especially during missions. Like this one.

It was simple, just make sure a delivery didn’t get overtaken by Talon agents. It was quiet at Overwatch, so they sent a few more agents than they needed just to keep them busy. At least, that’s what Jesse told himself as he dragged Hanzo away from the action.

Jesse was standing above Hanzo in an alleyway away from their teammates, balls deep down his throat. As much as Hanzo acted annoyed at his request, he dropped to his knees rather quickly.

“Hold on, sugar. I got an idea.”

Hanzo wasn’t pulling away, and Jesse had to grab a handful of his hair to pull him away before he came.

“This isn’t the time for ideas, Jesse.” He was giving him one of his famous death stares, but it lost a bit of its edge with a small drop of come on the side of his lips.

“It’ll be quick, just lemme try something.” Hanzo rolled his eyes, but nodded.

It took some maneuvering, but Jesse was able to get Hanzo to sit a little higher and pull down the other half of his shirt. He stepped closer, the head of his cock rubbing against Hanzo’s chin. It took a lot of self control not to just rut against him then and there and finish himself off, but he had better plans.

“Grab your tits, you know, that way I like ‘em.”

Hanzo complied, gripping his chest and presenting himself. He looked a bit confused, but as Jesse rested his cock in the cleavage it created, he figured it out. 

“Here?” he whispered, glancing towards the direction of the rest of the team, just out of view but able to be heard. Despite his concerns, he didn’t remove his hands, only wrapping them around Jesse’s cock and making a small channel for him to thrust into.

“Make it quick, got it?” Hanzo said, looking up, mildly annoying but mainly aroused.

“You got it, sugar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these three are late and i'm not posting them on the right day, i just really want to get them done! also to the person who asked, daddy is day 18, and there are 6 more days of sombra/dva


	14. Day 14. Role Reversal - Hana/Symmetra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOY these are getting out of hand with how late they are. whoops. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hana was having the time of her life standing above Satya. 

Below her, Satya was kneeling, her head bowed and her legs spread. She had been seconds away from coming, but Hana had cut her off, so now she just leaked onto the floor.

Reaching down, Hana rested her hand on Satya’s head and tilted it up to look at her.

Satya’s eyes were nervous. She wasn’t used to being so submissing. Despite Hana’s bratty nature, she enjoyed having Satya above her, telling her what to do. But Satya needed a break, a time to relax and give Hana the reigns, even if just this once.

Every second Hana was just waiting for Satya to safeword. She hadn’t seemed too keen on the idea of Hana domming but agreed. Just a simple ‘architect’ and Hana would stop. They could cuddle and watch movies, or Satya could have some fun with Hana exactly the way she wanted to.

Still, Satya never asked Hana to stop, and Hana was slowly gaining confidence in her new role.

“You’ve been a good girl, haven’t you?” Hana asked, hoping that her nervousness wasn’t showing through.

“Yes, I have.” Despite kneeling on the ground, Satya’s voice still had the confidence it always had. 

“Yes, what?” Hana was getting a little more secure in her role now. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Satya smiled, a wicked look in her eye as she looked up to Hana. Maybe if she’d let her, Hana could spank her disobedience away.


	15. Day 15. Object Insertion - Hana/Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTL this is late

“Jesus, f-fucking, oh my gooooood…” Hana groaned, squirmed on the bed, digging her hands into the mattress.

“Such crass language for a cute little bunny.” Sombra giggled. She was enjoying this so much. 

Sombra was currently leaning over Hana, kneeling between her legs and holding a vibrator inside of Hana almost the the hilt. Every few seconds she would shove it in the last inch, causing Hana to almost shriek. Sometimes she even turned up the settings at the same time. She would have to shove her fingers into Hana’s mouth to keep her quiet those times.

“Shh, Overwatch can’t know I’m here…” Sombra whispered, turning the vibrator up another setting. 

Hana’s thighs clenched around Sombra’s waist, glaring at her.

“I’d shut up if you stopped being such a sadist, you- oh fuuuck.” Hana was cut off by the vibrator dipping down two settings before shooting up four.

“I’d stop being a sadist if my sweet little girlfriend stopped being a masochist.” Sombra smiled, looking as innocent as one could be while they were currently thrusting a vibrator into their lover.

 

Hana pouted, pushing her foot against Sombra’s face.


	16. Day 16. Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place some time after the last one

“You still raring to go? You sure?” Sombra laughed, a little nervous. Hana already came twice with the vibrator. The second time she even had Sombra’s mouth on her as well. Usually she would call it quits by now, opting to instead cuddle while softly fingering Sombra between sweet kisses.

But Hana seemed determined about something today. 

“Get the harness, I wanna try something.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow. “Alright…” 

She leaned back, rummaging through the drawer while Hana sat up and made herself comfortable.

“Come here, I wanna ride you til I pass out” Hana said. She beckoned Sombra with her finger as soon as she had gotten the harness and the dildo. Sombra couldn’t help but snort at Hana’s attempt at seduction. Her hair was messed up and her face was flushed. She knew she was going for a smooth temptress type look, but it came off as an over-eager girl trying a little too hard to get fucked.

“You look cute when you try to be sexy, baby.” 

Hana laughed. “Oh, shut up. You love it.”

Sombra leaned over, lying next to Hana as soon as the harness was on. “You know I do. That’s why you do it so often.”

Hana glared at her, but couldn’t help the smile that came through. She climbed on top of her, straddling her hips and letting the head of the dildo just brush against her hole.

Sombra bit her lip, watching Hana shiver and lower herself down until their hips were flush against each other.

“Have I told you how much I love you? Cause I really love you.” Sombra droned, really excited about being ridden.

Hana rolled her hips, smirking down at Sombra. “You say that every time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chanting*   
> eight! days! behind!  
> eight! days! behind!  
> eight! days! behind!  
> eight! days! behind!


End file.
